Blonde and Blonder: A Love Story
by Jewelbabii135
Summary: ino and sakura decide to have a party, but what will happen when crazy shhh goes down? InoDei and a sakura pairing that is yet to be determined. R&R plz :  rated t for swearing and some limes in later chapz :
1. This Friday Night Do It Allllll Again

She casually tossed her purple overnight bag down on Sakura's queen sized bed. And walked back into her living room to join her friend while she was watching _The Exorcist. _Ino cringed at the hideous face on the screen. "Sakura, do we _have_ to watch all this horror crap? I really don't get why you like it… Its just so _creepy._" Sakura reached into the oversized popcorn bag in her lap, and stuff a handful into her mouth. "Yeah, why not? Its fun to be scared! And plus… Sasuke told me he likes this movie… and he's coming over later with his friends so maybe he'll join us." Ino rolled her eyes. Sakura was always talking about Sasuke. The guy didn't even notice her. He was only coming over to get his fix of beer, whiskey, scotch, tequila, bourbon, vodka, wine coolers and whatever else Sakura's parents had stored in their liquor cabinet, which (unfortunately) they had trusted Sakura not to touch. Her parents were out of town on a mission, and Sakura was left alone in the house, to have as many parties with Ino as she wanted. Ino fell onto the soft, pink couch. "So, who's coming to the party tonight?" Ino asked. "I really have no idea… Sasuke just said he was bringing some friends he met outside of town. They're all from different villages apparently. Well, it doesn't matter! The more the merrier! And it makes for good mingling. Ino, you need to get a boyfriend." Ino scoffed. "_I _need to get a boyfriend? Um, sorry to crush your dreams hun, but just because Sasuke texted you once or twice saying he wanted to hang out doesn't mean he's your boyfriend. He hates all living creatures, remember? I'll bet tonight's gonna be boring." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I know we have a connection. Whenever we make eye contact I can feel electricity coursing through me." Said Sakura. "Maybe that's because he's using Chidori on you." Ino mumbled. "What was that?" Sakura's voice raised a little. "Nothing, darling." Ino smiled. "Who knows. Maybe his friends will be cute.. you know you right Sakura. Its about time we got some hot ninja action. And I'm not talking about fighting." She winked at her friend. "Now your getting the idea! Now you know why I asked you to bring the stuff?" Sakura said. Ino nodded at her. "Are you sure we're really going to need it?" Ino asked. Sakura smiled. "Maybe…" Ino sauntered into Sakura's bedroom and pulled out of her bag, a set of blue and black satin lingerie. _Hmmm… maybe tonight won't be so boring after all…_


	2. Cuz A Girl Like You's Impossible to Find

The doorbell rang. "I"LL GET IT!" Sakura yelled. As Ino stepped out of the shower, she looked in the mirror and sighed. "Well, I guess its my time to do my thing." She quickly dried her hair and slipped on the bra, panties, garter belt and stockings, and then put her favorite white miniskirt and a purple party top, and black high heels. She stepped out of the room and walked into the living room, to find Sakura and Sasuke, sitting together on the couch, with five very hot guys, and a sort of distant looking bluenette girl.

One of the guys, a silver haired one with evil looking purple eyes said, "Hey emo boy, who's this blonde bitch?" Sasuke looked up from the TV screen to meet Ino's questioning stare as the silver haired man walked up to Ino and wrapped his arm around her waist. He whispered into her ear, "We could have fun together, if you show me to this pink haired bitch's room." Ino's eyes blazed with fury, _This was not what I had planned and_ she pushed him away with a swift jerk of her elbow. "Get your fucking hands off me you pervert!"

"Hidan! Did you ask that girl if you could touch her? Gods, you can't just go around molesting things." Said a guy with long black hair, and sort of bored looking red eyes with lined under them, (probably from stress.)

"I'm so sorry, let us introduce ourselves to Ino." Sasuke said. "Since Sakura already knows all of you…" he added. "You've already met Hidan." So that was his name, Hidan. Ino shuddered. "This is Pein," He motioned to a guy with a surprising number of piercings on his face, a black t-shirt and jeans, and bright orange spikey hair. _How did he get piercings though his nose? _Ino wondered.

"This is… Itachi." The guy with the long black hair waved. He was also wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. In fact, they were all basically wearing a black t-shirt and jeans! _Talk about originality _she though. _Hmmm… something about him looks really familiar… Itachi? Did Sasuke say Itachi? Wasn't that the older brother he hated and was out to seek revenge on? The one who had murdered his entire clan? The one who was pure _evil? _And why was he here anyway? You would think Sasuke would be tearing him limb from limb, not inviting him to a party._

"This is Sasori." He motioned to a red headed man with tired, sweet-looking brown eyes. He was cute, she thought. But something about him seemed almost _unreal._ Had he even blinked since he first arrived? Ino hadn't seen him blink.

"And this is Deidara." He pointed to a blonde haired, blue eyed man. He had half of his hair tied up in a ponytail, and the rest covered half of his face. He smiled at her. She could tell he had muscles through his shirt, but he had a sort of boyish charm when they made eye contact. He was adorable, she decided. In fact, he was _gorgeous. _

"And this is Konan." The bluenette looked up at Ino for a second, then looked away. Her blue hair was about shoulder length with a bun on top of her hair, and a beautiful white flower. Making friends with her didn't seem easy. She seemed to like being one of the boys, even though she was really pretty, and Ino had interfeared with her inner circle. Oh well.

Sasuke decided to get right down to business. "Where's the alcohol?" He asked, getting up from his seat next to Sakura, who immediately got up to follow him. "Its in this cabinet." She reached down into a small cabinet in the living room and pulled out Gods know how many bottles. "So who's ready to PARTY?" She shouted. A few whoops were heard from Hidan, who grabbed one of the bottles of tequila, and promptly drank the whole thing. "…Alright then." Sakura smiled, and turned the music loud. Ino decided she would try to get to know everyone here… except maybe Hidan if she could avoid it. She spotted Konan standing next to Pein, holding a glass of vodka, not talking or making eye contact with anyone.

Ino made her way over to the girl, and sat with her. "Hey I'm Ino."

"I know." Konan said.

"Wow, I love your hair! Is that natural? Because I've always sort of wanted blue hair. I mean, its just so pretty! And the flower, its so white. I've worked at a flower store all my life and I've never seen one like that. It almost looks like its made of paper. Hehe."

"It is."

"Oh that's so cool. You must be pretty good at origami, huh? Oragami has always been pretty hard for me, because I'm so horrible at folding things. I can't even fold napkins! But then again I don't really need to because I'm pretty clean. I barely ever spill things. People just spill things on me. Bad luck I guess. You know what they say, if something can go wrong, it will…" Ino kept bantering randomly with no response or even eye sontact from the bluenette.

Ino felt stupid, and decided to move on and talk to someone else.

"Well nice meeting you Konan."

Konan looked up and gave an incredibly forced-looking smile.

Pein then looked at Ino and whispered, "Sorry about that. She's not very social."

"I can tell." Said Ino.

Ino spotted Sakura in the middle of the room, dancing next to Sasuke, who looked pretty _krunk. _Sakura was putting the grind on him, and dancing in ways that Ino had seen her dance. Sakura had probably learned it from watching Ino dance with guys at the club, (Which she had a fake ID for.)

Ino spotted Deidara in the room, talking to Sasori. She made eye contact with him, and she noticed his facial expression change from laughter to silence, and he stopped talking. An evil looking smirk spread across his face, and he gave his drink to Sasori. He walked over to Ino.

"Hey, Ino."

"Uh, h-hey Deidara."

"So… you're a ninja from the leaf village?"

"Uh.. Yeah I am. And you are…?"

"Well… actually I don't belong to any village. We're all Akatsuki."

_Akatsuki? The evil organization of missing-nin? The one that she was taught to fear?_

Ino's head was spinning.

"You're _what? _But that means you're all… S-ranked criminals!"

"Are you afraid, Ino?" He said, taking her hand. Ino blushed.

"N-n-no. I'm not s-scared of you." She bit her lip.

"But you are. I can see you shaking. Ino its ok. Sasuke joined us. And since you're his friend, were not gonna hurt you."

Ino was still sort of shivering, as he touched her shoulder.

"Hey, I don't bite… much." He winked.

"Oh… so you guys are here just to have fun?"

"Yea… wanna dance with me?"

Ino and Deidara made their way to the makeshift dancefloor. "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade started playing. A slow song. Deidara put his hands on Ino's waist, and she put her arms around his neck, and they danced to the beat of the music.


End file.
